Love, Some Say
by Winter Thunder
Summary: [an attempt at a drabble...UPDATED!] proving, disproving, pondering, giving real life examples of the famous sayings of love that some say...number four...unexplainable loneliness in a crowd...[warning: almost lemon that's also very crappy, I think.]
1. To Have Lost and Gained

_**Disclaimer: **I_ don't own Deidara. HE OWNS ME! And Pein and Konan and Zetsu aren't mine either...-dies- (BTW, if they are TOTALLY OoC, don't kill me. _I_ don't know what the heck they're like! It's a total freaking guess! (Wait...Pein and Konan and Zetsu aren't in this chapter! -harrumphs- FINE! WELL, HERE'S THE DISCLAIMER ANYWAYS!) And Suigetsu and Karin aren't mine, but why would I want them? They're perfect for each other, but I hate 'em. Dunno why, I just do...

_AMAYA CHIEKO-CHAN DOES **NOT** BELONG TO ME. SHE BELONGS TO THE PWNSOME AND MOST AWESOME AUTHORESS (coincidentally, my twinny-twin-twin and idol XD) -DRUMROLL- **NAKOUDOBYAKUGAN!!!!!!**_

**_Claimer:_** Yes, Aly, Jeis, Kira, and Tadashi TOTALLY belong to me. But I dunno if they're mentioned in this chapter either! 0.o

**A/N: **Well, all I can say is:

1) This is SO TOTALLY for my stupendous twinny-twin-twin because she already read this and I can't wait to post it for her birthday...not to mention I'd probably run out of time to post it in time anyways. HURRAH FOR BREAK!

2) Don't like OC's, don't read.

3) This is a drabble-ish (emphasis on ISH!) collection and they're all interrelated...um...uh...oh! And it's "drabble-ish" because I dunno what to call it.

4) Who wants to bet that this ain't gonna be finished for a looonnng time? -cough-staringatallotherstories-cough-

Yup. That's about it.

Ummm...yeah!

ENJOY! (or else I shall come to STALK you! BWAHAHAHAHAHA---chokes-)

* * *

Love, Some Say…

_Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed._

**( i.) Three Kisses**

Love, some say is better to felt and to have lost then to have not loved at all. An odd, colorful wisp-of-a-girl couldn't have disagreed with those people more.

Certainly, love was fair wonderful, but there was harm to come with it. She'd lost a love already, and she was certain that she could've done without love in the first place. After all, the love we speak of is that of lovers, not family.

Leann-sama was right. Chieko sighed. But, dammit! She wasn't a "tender reed!"

"I'm Chieko, dammit!" She hollered into the empty forest across the stream. And her soul wasn't _bleeding_, per say, she added resentfully.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Suigetsu. Blind, blind, _blind_ Chieko! She kicked at a large rock at the edge of the streambed. They _had_ something! Emphasis on _had_.

Everything was going pretty well, considering their criminal and not-so-love-based lives.

But _no_.

He just _had_ to previously be in love with a red-headed crap-for-brains, and he just _had_ to have never gotten over her.

And she was the lucky red-head that he had "fallen in love with" to "try" to "get over" the crap-for-brains.

Did she mention that crap-for-brains was in love with someone else?

Of course, it was more puppy love and with Suigetsu's…interesting flirting abilities, it hadn't taken long for the puppy love to disappear.

"Stupid Suigetsu! Stupid Chieko! Stupid Karin! Stupid, fecking_ emotions_!" Chieko bellowed.

"Do you normally talk to yourself, yeah?" A dry, somewhat amused voice asked.

"Go _away,_ Deidara." She didn't even bother to turn around.

"Not happening, yeah." He was close behind her. "You going to answer me, yeah?" Chieko sighed in response to that.

"You know me, Dei. I always talk to myself."

"Only if you're upset, yeah. Did that bastard do anything?" Deidara had never really liked Suigetsu. Chieko could never figure out why—but maybe it was because Deidara had only narrowly escaped death in a fight with the four members of Team Hebi.

"…you could say that…"

"He's not worth it, Chieko." Deidara said flatly.

"How do you know?" She asked darkly, kicking a pebble into the stream. "Have you ever been in love?" It came out cruelly, and she turned around, panic in her eyes. "Oh, Dei, I--!" The bitterness in his shaded eyes twisted a knife in her heart—it hurt more than she thought it would.

"No…I've never been in love, un. But…" his pale blue-grey eyes lifted to the horizon that was barely visible from above the waterfall the made the stream. "I might be, yeah…"

The knife twisted more.

"I'm sorry Deidara…I didn't mean…" His palms landed on her shoulders, gently massaging them as his warmth enveloped her.

"It's okay, Chieko, un." She leaned back, unconsciously reveling in their contact. His nose was buried in the crook of her shoulder as one hand rose to touch her cheek gently. Chieko froze as she felt the tiniest sensation of a kiss on her bare shoulder, then stilled completely as the hand on her cheek traveled to her mouth, and the mouth gave her a kiss.

"Dei…" It was weird, being kissed on both shoulders and the mouth at the same time. Sure, they were light butterfly-y kisses…but…

She shouldn't have been letting anyone do this to her, not anyone…it was so…sensual--for her, at least…but it felt so _right_ with him…

His arms were wrapped around her, palms kissing, mouth pressing kiss on top of her head, her head tucked neatly under his chin for a moment, before he started.

"S-sor—"She was shaking her head slowly.

"No…only apologize if you regretted that." He shut his mouth. A tiny smile reached her pale-colored lips.

"Leader-sama's called for a meeting, un." Chieko smiled, linking her arm through his.

"Then let's go! Wouldn't wanna make his royal god-liness wait!"

* * *

**A/N: **So, hope you enjoyed that, if anyone's reading this... -rolls eyes-

And, Bya-chan, I know you already read this, but, do you KNOW how much it TORE my prude-ish SOUL to write that? And later, with Pein and Konan...-dies- The things I do for you...

It's weird...I always type "Konana" and then I have to delete the extra "a..."

**Disclaimer: Lyrics at top from "The Rose" by Leann Rimes (aka Leann-sama) **I _wish_ I had her genius. Not happening today... -crosses fingers-

If anyone is reading this,

**_REVIEW_**!

Or I shall unleash my vampire-yal fury upon youse! MEH HEH!

(HOMFGSH! READ TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER--YOU WILL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T!)


	2. Expectations

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One. It's reallly quite tiring to write it over and over again.

**A/N: **Well, I don't think many people are reading this, but...

anything I said in the Author's note in the first chapter applies now and in the third chapter.

I think that's all for now.

* * *

_It's the heart afraid of breaking,  
That never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking,  
That never takes the chance._

**( ii. ) First Separation**

Some say to expect the unexpected.

If anyone had told the self-dubbed Chieko-chaaaaaaaan that about Leader-sama, she would've instantly committed them to the nearest loony bin. After all, one could always count on a royal-stick-up-butt god-liness-weird-eyed person to be quite predictable. They _did_ have Itachi, and frankly, he _was_ predictable, to say nothing of his little brother.

Males.

But now, Chieko learned her lesson about Leader-sama.

"WHAT?!" It was the first time that Chieko had even _implied_ that she didn't agree with Leader to his face. "B-b-but! Leader-sama! You can't—you can't—you can't just _switch_ us around like, like _that_!" She wailed, snapping her fingers in demonstration.

Or at least, attempting to.

She nearly wilted under his impassive, but unpleased, gaze.

"I can." He seemed to decide to dignify her with an answer. "And I will. You and Zetsu will begin your work in the western quadrant in two hours."

"But—!" Her lavender-blue eyes darted to the side, tangling with an intense blue-gray gaze. She tore herself from its grasp. "Leader-sama!" Her tone bordered on whining.

"Amaya." He all but snarled.

Dejected, Chieko shut her mouth and slunk back to her rooms, not even waiting for the meeting to formally finish.

Blue-grey eyes watched her in heavily-veiled disappointment, but the artist did not say anything.

He couldn't do anything, after all.

She was waiting for him to come, he could see that as soon as the door was shut and he turned to face her.

"Chieko," he said gently, pulling her to her feet, "what's wrong, un?"

One look into his unusually gentle eyes made the emotionally unstable girl burst into tears. Deidara shifted uncomfortably. Crying females weren't exactly his forte.

"Chieko, what's wrong, un?" He asked again, patiently waiting.

"_Spying_, Deidara! In the _western_ quadrant! There's something _wrong_ with me! That's our most 'peaceful' spot!" Deidara frowned. It wasn't at _all_ like Chieko to cry over something as trivial as her powers fluctuating a bit.

"Chieko." He said firmly. She buried her face in his chest.

"You're leaving." She whispered.

"But you're leaving too." Deidara pointed out, confused.

"I just…I keep on thinking…"

"Yes?" Her laugh was strangled in her throat.

"You're going to the northern quadrant…that's our most dangerous place…and…I keep on thinking…"

"Make your point, un." He sounded a tad impatient. As a 'big-bang' artist, he didn't like to prolong things—he just want things to happen quickly, swiftly, and sometimes, repetitively.

Not, of course, that he wanted her to be in tears repetitively.

"It…it never made sense…it never made sense… for you… to love me." Chieko gasped for a breath, her heart stopping as she said those words. "And…what if…"

"That's not going to happen." His voice was unusually sharp, and it lacked his usual speech quirk.

"Do you promise?" She whispered, grasping onto his cloak like it was her lifeline.

"I swear." The redhead threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard.

"I love you." She whispered fiercely as she pulled back. "And if you kill yourself, I will never, _ever_, _**ever**_ forgive you." As if she had to worry about _him_ getting killed. Chieko giggled after a moment, taking in the dazed look in his eyes.

"That was…amazing, yeah…" She kissed him thoroughly again.

"Art is a bang, ne?"

* * *

**A/N: **Remind me to slap myself the next time I get inspiration when I'm washing dishes...I cannot believe this...this...horrid...crappiness...and CHEEZINESS! PH33R THE CHEESSSEEEE!!!

-dies-

Bya-dahl, I hope you liked it! Like I said, I plan to finish it by your birthday/by Christmas for you present! XD Two birds in one stone...

And yeah, I totally know the chapter titles totally don't fit and yes, the lyrics above are STILL from "The Rose." I hope I don't exhaust it by the time I finish this long haul. Which, of course, I totally intend to do. (Finish, that is)

If you're still here, you know the drill.

**_REVIEW, BOB-DAMMIT!_**


	3. Pondering BOBDARNIT!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...SEE CHAPTER ONE!

**A/N: **Brought to you early by the INCESSANT pestering of the one, the only...NAKOUDOBYAKUGAN!**

* * *

**

**( iii. )** **Pondering**

Some say love is blind.

Chieko decided that was plausible. In her case, she had definitely been blind to Suigetsu's faults and his longing for the crap-for-brains. In Aly's case, love hadn't defeated the overwhelming pain she had felt at _his_ betrayal, and it most certainly hadn't blinded her. Her man was merely hard to read, even with all her experience. But it definitely had done something to her judgment—who could ever love the Lord of Glaciers? But then, Akira was in love with the Crown Prince, and Sakura with the Prince. They were all royal buttheads, in Chieko's opinion. At least Jeis had finally gotten off his high horse and somewhat repaired the damage in his relationship with Aly. It was kind of retarded, though. It had been a misunderstanding on Aly's part and a total case of overprotectiveness on Jeis's. In Kira's case…Kira _had_ been blinded. She'd thought she loved someone, and she'd been blind to his intentions. But love was kind to her, and she found someone just right for her—and she hadn't been blind to his faithful, but perverted personality. Chieko chuckled as she thought of Tadashi. The pervert was deeply in love with Kira—anyone could see that—but one could swear his hands were cursed…or so he said.

…

Wait.

…

WAIT JUST A BOB-DARNED SECOND!

"I'M NOT BLIND!" She shrieked, sufficiently startling the concentrating and running plant-man beside her.

"Do you _want_ to let the whole world know we're coming?" He demanded coarsely. "Yeah, put a damn sock in it!"

"But I hate socks!" Chieko protested 'tearfully.'

* * *

**A/N: **I decided I'm a retard.

I _totally_ forgot to say that Chieko and Aly and Akira and Jeis and Kira are from our RPG and I _totally_ forgot to say that I'd be using Akira, who is Ariel32's character. I think she's Ariel32, anyways. 0.o I call her Ariel-senpai, so it's totally slipped my mind.

AND I forgot to mention Zetsu is OC in the first chapter too.

I think.

Yeah…this one was short. But, it's PONDERING!

And kind of random. But "love is blind" is a PONDERING subject.

Bya-chan: I finally decided what went on between Aly and Jeis! For our story, at least…TMOFF…I decided to keep the RPG and TMOFF separate. Yeah. Because. Yeah. And. Yeah. We should start it again. Yeah.

disamnea: if you're reading this, OWL is getting along quite nicely…XD

Damn you, Deidara!

So.

Yeah.

HAH.

…

Review?

Note: Father's Day Surprise is expecting a sequel—that's right, a SEQUEL! XD I wish it was easy to write, though…

And, yes, I am working on Dance of the Sprites' first chapter (or second one, if you counted what's posted as a non-prologue) I reread it, and I decided I've abandoned it for far too long. And I miss Parade-chan, so maybe she'll start talking to me again!

Holy crap, my Author's note is longer than the actual chapter!

0.o

-darkly- I _so_ need a life.


	4. Unexplainable Loneliness

**Disclaimer: **As usual, see Chapter One

**A/N: **Here, Bya. This is for you.

-dies- I HAD TO DO **RESEARCH** FOR THIS, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! RESEARCH! AND NOW I'M FUCKING **_SCARRED!!_**

Heavy T content, since I'm pretty sure most people could handle the almost-lemon here. I'm so anti lemon that (see comment above) so...yeah.

The things I do for birthdays...two more days. Why didn't I WAIT?!

* * *

**( iv. ) Unexplainable Loneliness**

Some say that it is possible to feel lonely in a crowd.

Chieko agreed with that with all of her lonely heart. It wasn't that Deidara wasn't there—he was _here_ with her, but it was only because he had to give them information, and he was talking to Zetsu anyways. Sighing, she slipped away to her temporary room.

She remembered the time when she and Aly had been talking on the phone, filling each other in on each others lives…but Tobi and, _extremely _surprisingly, Kisame had been there with her, on her side of the line, and the three of them had been babbling away nonstop and Aly was barely able to get any of her words across. Even when the three had to go, she hadn't picked up on Aly's dejected tone.

It had been her fault. Aly had been so happy when Chieko picked up Tobi's cell phone (yes, the great Tobi-sama had a cell phone. A pink, Hello Kitty decorated cell phone. Chieko had laughed for weeks. And she still did whenever she thought of it.) but she and Tobi and Kisame had been hyperactive (good lord, _Kisame?!_) and chattered away to the mouthpiece of the pink phone. Leader-sama had called them away and the bubbly (again, good _lord_, _Kisame?!_) trio had left. Aly's good-bye was something along the lines of this:

"…bye…" _Click_.

Later, Aly had relented to her bubbly friend's incessant pestering and spilled out her feelings. It was the first time the older woman had ever yelled at her.

"_Dammit, Chieko! I couldn't say a goddamned thing other than 'hi!' 'okay!' 'that's great!' 'really?' and then, 'bye!' Did you honestly expect me to __**not**__ be angry at that?! I wanted to __**talk**__ to you about stuff, but no! You three had to be all wrapped up in whatever happened and no! I don't begrudge you that! I'm glad you had fun! I know it can be hard to come by, but, dammit! Why couldn't I say anything?! Why couldn't I share my good news?! That's great! You guys all had fun! Kisame's sword is made out of a rotten fish stick or whatever! Tobi has a Hello Kitty phone! You guys decided roosters are pedophiles! You got blah blah blah blah! That's great! Truly, it is! But, goddammit! Why did I call only to be talked to? Why was it that I was talking to my best friend, but I felt like I was just listening to a comedian?! Which is better? I'M PREGNANT OR YOU DECIDED ROOSTERS ARE PEDOPHILES?!" Aly bellowed at her._

"…_roosters __**are**__ pedophile—wait, what?! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" _

Despite her aching heart, Chieko grinned. She'd nearly gone and beaten Jeison's ass for doing bad things with her Aly-chan, but still! It wasn't a child of magic, love, and strength or all that shit, and stuff and Kia was totally awesome anyways, but a second kid!

"_YOU MEAN I'M AN AUNTIE?!"_

"…_surprise, surprise. I already __**have**__ a ki—!" The girl knocked her over in an over enthusiastic hug._

"_WHAT'S HIS NAME GONNA BE?!" She demanded loudly. Aly blinked at her._

"_I didn't even tell you it's a he!"_

"_It's gonna be a he!"_

"_It could be a she!"_

"_He!"_

"_She!"_

"_HE!" _

"_SHE!"_

"_**HE**__!"_

"_Oh, alright, it's going to be a he."_

"…_KATSURO!" Aly blinked at her._

"_You're fucking physic, girl. We __**are**__ going to name him Katsuro." Aly hugged her sadly, even though she should have been happy._

"_What is it?" Chieko asked, surprised._

"_Sometimes…I just feel like I'm lonely in a crowd…or when I'm with my closest friends and family."_

"_Did Jeis do something?" Her friend asked sharply._

"_No…I'm sure it's just the pregnancy getting to me." Aly muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Now, what say you we track down your blonde man and pour some honey on him? Ow! Hey, pregnant lady here!"_

"_I hit your head, dummy! Besides, I __**said**__ THERE'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AND HE'S __**NOT**__ MINE!" Chieko bellowed. "…but let's go do that." She agreed._

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two friends cackled together, rushing off._

Chieko laughed, a little. _'We're so silly.'_ She thought. She shivered, despite being under her warm bed covers. Sighing, she threw them off and clambered off her bed, feeling around in the dark for her pack. Her fingers found it, and dug in, searching. Seconds later, a large, stuffed mouse was in her hands and she crawled back into bed, clinging the stuffed animal to her chest.

Her heart hurt and nothing she did could make the emptiness go away.

She forced her eyes shut, eventually drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Chieko missed her artist.

The door opened, softly, but loud enough to jolt the troubled girl from her light sleep.

"Who's there?" She demanded sharply. The figure that had blocked the doorway strode in, towards her, then, a warmth covered her mouth.

All too soon, the warmth disappeared.

"You come back here! I wasn't done kissing you!" Chieko complained to Deidara, who chuckled.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, yeah?"

'_Jump your bones.'_ She grinned wickedly, letting ink flow out of the containers at her hips. Then, turning her attention back to Deidara (even though it had never really left him), she asked,

"Did I ever tell you that Kisame and I decided roosters are pedophiles?" Deidara gave a start.

"Kisame, un?" He asked, shocked.

"Mmmhmm," the ink grabbed a hold of him, dragging him to her bed. "I got him drunk. Well, me and Aly." She added, scrupulously honest, her hands finding his cloak clasp and undoing it. "She had to pin him down to a chair and force a drink down his throat before he would believe that we hadn't put poison in the drink." Chieko pushed the cloak down to the floor, dragging him onto her bed. She was a little surprised (but not much) that he didn't resist. "Then she unpinned him and we all got stoned. Aly sings horrible when she's drunk." She mumbled through breathless kisses that she stole from him. Her mind was lost in a haze as he kissed her fiercely, hands unwinding her purple bandages. "Oh, and I got a copy of," she gasped into his kiss, the last of her bandaging falling off her (_somewhat_ nonexistent) chest. A little pissed that he got her half-undressed first, she proceeded to take off his shirt. _'__**I'm**__ the one doing the jumping, dammit!' _

The continuation of her sentence ceased to exist as a moan escaped her lips—damn, when did he get so good at kissing?!

Determined not to be left behind, she _assisted_ (not) him out of the rest of his clothing as he did her.

"I'm first." She whispered, lust-clouded eyes boring into his. A strangled moan escaped him as her tongue slipped into his mouth, her hands roaming in places he didn't want to think about.

He was in for a wild night.

Perhaps she wasn't so lonely anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope I haven't killed any prudes that might be reading this.

I hope you liked it, Bya! Leave a review, please.

(All of you.)


	5. Mission: She Can't Walk

**Disclaimer:** See Drabble One

**A****/N:** So like...yeah. If you're totally scarred, it's so not my fault.

And...yeah.

If you ain't a mature teen, then this is rated M...

Have I mentioned lately that I am SCARRED?!

Oh, and refer back to the OoC disclaimer in Chapter One too.

8D

Enjoy...

* * *

**( vi.) Mission**

The mission was so damned boring! If Zetsu hadn't threatened to eat her by actually clamping his green …fly-trap thing around her head, she would have screamed from boredom.

And then he had the nerve to go and disappear. What a butt.

Chieko bit her tongue to prevent herself from screaming…again. It didn't help that she was well and truly bored which meant there was nothing to occupy her mind. Her tongue started to bleed and she gave up.

Her mouth opened to release a wonderful barrage of vocal sounds and a hand covered her mouth quickly.

"Hush up, Chi-chan!" A musical voice ordered, amused. "Come on. I set up a kage bunshin for you—you need to visit your new nephew! Hurry up—Jeis doesn't know I'm out. He banned me from leaving the palace, but, whatever."

Chieko barely had a moment to nod before Aly _whoosh-ed_ them away.

"We're here!" Aly chirped in her ear. "Welcome to my home—the House of the Moon."

Chieko blinked.

"You call _this_ a _house?!_"

* * *

"Aw, he's so _cute_! And look at those little puppy ears! Look at them! Look at them!" Chieko cooed loudly.

The Lord of the West, Jeison, rolled his eyes and left the females to their theatrics, praying they wouldn't have too much of an effect on his wide-eyed daughter. Kia loved her Aunt Chieko.

"Katsuro-kun, this is your auntie, Chieko!" Aly patted her son's head gently, smiling at the burbling baby. "Aw, lookie Chi-chan! He likes you!"

"Let's play a game!" Chieko voted, kissing the baby's forehead.

"OKAY!" Kia fled. She _hated_ the crazed games her mother came up with with a passion. She shuddered to think of what her more crazy (yet no less loved) aunt would come up with.

* * *

"Here's your room, Chi-chan." Aly yawned, exhausted. "Jeis and I are at the end of the hall and there are hot springs in the east wing. Go ahead and ask anyone if you want to use them." She waved to her bug-eyed friend sleepily, muttering, "…that damn youkai had better not decide to wear me out anymore…"

Chieko goggled at her 'room.' It was a freaking _suite_ of rooms! Holy moly and guacamole! There was a colossal bed in the bedroom part of the suite—it had to be at _least_ ten times larger than the one she had at home! "Daamn…" She whistled, impressed in spite of herself.

The entire room was nicely decorated in all her favorite colors—blues, greys, stark reds, black, gold…extremely tall windows led out to a patio that had an excellent view of the gardens.

On the end of the room opposite of the bed was a richly decorated wooden door. Too tired to take a more thorough look of her rooms, Chieko opted to change into a sleeping yukata and collapse into the silks of her bed. Goodness, this felt like _heaven._

The young woman snuggled into the pillow, inhaling the scent. Her lavender-blue eyes shot open. It smelled like…

It wasn't a particular smell—it was like water, the sky, the earth, clay all combined into one. It was a fresh smell, not like fresh laundry…a little like the air just after a rainstorm. Then, there was the faintest smell of her favorite mandarin oranges and an even fainter scent of cloves and lemons.

Chieko smiled. Aly knew exactly what kind of smell she'd love to fall asleep in.

'_Mmm…'_ She thought as she snuggled into the silk sheets, her mind drifting off into the land of dreams.

* * *

_He pinned her down to her bed, his hot breath trailing over her bare skin, his hands dancing over her body, drawing a sharp breath from her as she fell victim to his skill._

_Somehow freeing a hand, she dragged his head up from his mouth's attention to other places and captured his delicious lips in her own, ravaging his hot mouth. Damn, those palm-mouths never stopped!_

_She moaned into the blonde artist's mouth as he slowly, tantalizingly—_

* * *

Chieko shot up in her luxurious bed, eyes wide, hands clamped over her mouth. 'Ah, shit.' She thought, remembering her hot, sweaty, naughty dream. "Dammit, Deidara!" Chieko yelled to herself softly. "Why'd you have to be so damn good at sex?!" One side of her yukata slipped off of a shoulder, then, suddenly, the setting changed.

Apparently Aly had decided to ship her home early. Chieko frowned as she scrutinized her surroundings, eyes widening as she realized where she was. _'Wait, this is…'_

"Chieko?" A groggy voice mumbled. Her eyes flashed to a warm figure beside her. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!'_

"Chieko?" The voice asked again.

"Yeah, Dei-kun?" She asked breathily, flushing as her dream flashed into her head. A rustle of sheets, and in the darkness, she could see him sit up, his blanket settling just under his stomach.

"How'd you get here, un?" He asked, voice still sleep-ridden. She turned tomato red as his eyes seemed to shake off sleepiness and take in the tantalizing picture she made in her thin white sleeping yukata that not-so-innocently fell of one shoulder and hinted at—

His mouth covered hers, giving her a sweet, long kiss of lovers who had all the time. "Well, this must be the best present I ever got for my birthday, yeah." He grinned into the kiss.

"It's your birthday?" She mumbled as she returned it with fervor. "Good _kami_, I _missed_ you!"

"Do I get you for my birthday as a bonus for you forgetting?" His low, husky tone sent shivers up her spine.

"You sleep naked!" Chieko exclaimed in surprise as he pulled her down on top of him.

"You didn't know that, un?" His hands untied the yukata, pushing it off her lithe form. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck and shoulder as he pulled her into a tight hug. He smelled like the fresh air after a rainstorm.

To him, she smelled like citrus fruits and spices—one in particular, cloves.

"You smell great." They said to each other at the same time, drowning in each other. Chieko giggled as he chuckled, the rumbles of his chest sending tingling sensations through her body. She moaned and shifted, remembering her dream and their last night together.

He seemed to know what she was thinking, and he gave her a sly, sexy grin. "Do you want a repeat of that, only a hundred times better, yeah?" She answered with her own challenging grin.

"Make it so I can't leave by walking for a _long_ time." He crashed his lips onto hers, their tongues battling for dominance as hands traveled everywhere.

She was in for a long, lustful, exhausting night, but Chieko couldn't care less.

"I love you." She whispered as he paid homage to her body.

"I love you more."

* * *

**A/N:**I just realized something totally retarded.

I haven't said anything about Deidara's totally SMEXY chest!

I'm so retarded.

And Katsuro and Aly and Kia and Jeis totally are mine because I created them and I own their souls and I am their SOULOWNER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...uh...

Yeah.

Review?

(Even if you've already read it. -cough-Bya-chan-cough-)


End file.
